


The mutt and the pure bred.

by Primadella



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cat Hanzo Shimada, Dog Jesse McCree, Eventual Smut, M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primadella/pseuds/Primadella
Summary: Jesse was caught by a dog catcher while running around the city with the pack he belonged to and was put into a shelter.  He thought he was face to face with death until he was adopted by a loving owner and brought into a warm home he never knew.. But in said home, a snappy pure bred cat is rather annoyed and unwelcoming to the mutt.  Another thing about this cat is.. He is too damn pretty.





	The mutt and the pure bred.

**Author's Note:**

> It's summer time which means I have too much time on my hands. Your girl Prima will keep you updated and will make sure you all won't wait long for chapters, so enjoy! Much love, lovelies.<3

**_Shit.  
  
  
_** This is _not_ how he was supposed to start the day off.  Not by being caught in an alley with his boss Gabe and grabbed up like he was some sort of sack of meat and put into a truck to be hauled off to a shelter.  Now, he was in a shelter cage laying down eyeing the food bowl with exhausted eyes, wondering what was going to happen to him. Hey, at least he was getting free food and a place to sleep instead of hunting with the pack tonight which can be. . eventful, but in the worst way.  Other dogs were yapping away, chatting and talking as if they didn't have a care in the world which disturbed the canine but also gave him a sense of relief.  
  
"Guess I'm not gettin' out any time soon. . Better make myself comfortable."   
  
Jesse began curling up, making himself at home in his prison before he jumped at a sudden human standing in front of the kennel, bending into a squat to get a good look at him.  The human had a small smile on his face, seeming to be admiring the mutt from a standpoint to which McCree just stared before inching over to wag his tail cautiously and examine the human before him. "Well Howdy there." Jesse said confidently, watching as the man put two fingers trough the cage in an attempt to pet the dog.  He knew the human couldn't hear him, or understand him but hell with it.   
  
"Hi there, fella.. Looks like you've had a rough day, huh?"  The man said, fingers brushing against the dog's snout.   
  
"Aw hell, you ain't gotta single clue.." Jesse muttered, amused at the fact humans can't understand a lick of what animals are saying yet every animal can understand a human.  Humans also didn't know that animals have a human form that they use when the people are away and the coast is clear.  
  
The man let out a heart felt laugh when Jesse whined, wagging his tail and putting a paw against the cage.  "What's your name?.." The man looked at the card posted on the cage front and read it, squinting.  "Jesse. . ? I like it!"   
  
"Well thank ya kindly, stranger. It ain't fancy but- Oh hey! Where ya goin!?" The mutt hopped a bit, jumping forward when the man abruptly rose up and walked away, leaving Jesse a barking mess, pawing at the fence.  "Was it somethin' I said?"   
  
The man walked to the front desk and Jesse noticed he had a _leash_ in hand. Not only that, but he pointed at him, and then nodded in response to a question with a big grin, taking a clipboard with paperwork to a seat and filling it out.  When the man finished, he rose up and rushed to give the paperwork to the worker at the front desk.. The woman smiled and then walked away, walking straight to Jesse's kennel and opening it up, placing a collar around his neck.  
  
"Woah there, hold on a minute!-" He began to jerk but just as quickly, that same man smiled and crouched down, cupping Jesse's face and scratching his tall ears.   
  
"Easy there, Jesse.. relax, you're coming home with me.. we're getting you out of here." Just like that, the leash was hooked onto him and he got up.  Jesse stood there awestruck. "No way. . now way is this really happenin?" Yup, it was.. He was taken out into a car, sitting in the passenger seat and gawking as the man closed his door, getting into the drivers seat and closing his own before they took off.    
  
"Did. . I just get _adopted? "  
  
_ Jesse looked out the window, processing everything during the drive.. before finally it clicked. The dog wagged his tail frantically, yapping and whining as they parked and jumped to lick all over his new owner who laughed and exclaimed a few 'down boy's.     
  
When they stepped out, Jesse looked at the apartment building and noticed how high class was.. This is when he started feeling a little out of place being a fluffy brown and honey colored dirty mutt with tail ears and a sickle tail with a white underbelly that was currently not white. That was classic Jesse charm though, and he wouldn't be him without it.. They climbed two flights of stairs before finally getting to the front door of the apartment complex.  Jesse tried his best to be patient while the man unlocked the door, though it wasn't working.. He was wiggling, whining and panting until it swung open.. and the first thing he noticed was that his owner was wealthy as hell.  
  
It looked like something out of a New York City romance movie, dimly lit with large windows, wooden floors and fresh furniture.. but not even the city view could compare to what Jesse saw next.   
  
"Hanzo, c'mere kitty.. come say hello to the newest member of the family!" Cheered the owner, grinning wildly.  
  
On the window sill sat a beautiful Siamese cat with rare dark brown eyes that pierced Jesse's soul.  The cat seemed to stare in what seemed shock for a few minutes before looking at the owner, narrowing his eyes and letting out a low hiss. The fur on his back standing up just a smidge.   
  
" _Hanzo._ "  The owner warned, dropping to a squat and scratching Jesse's back, smiling. "Don't be like that. You two have to get along or else i'll resort to looking up bonding exercises on YouTube."  Hanzo simply squinted at Jesse in disgust, turning his back to him while the mutt stood there in shock, jaw slack a little with high thick tension in the air.   
  
Again.. __**Shit.**


End file.
